Names Change12
by ks
Summary: Sorry it has taken so long...please read and review!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground  
  
  
Names Change12  
  
  
Quote: What's in a name?  
  
  
  
Scott slowly opened the door to the old boys' Cliffhanger cabin and walked inside, Shelby followed behind him. He sat down the lantern he was holding on a desk and rubbed a hand through his hair. He noticed that Shelby was standing rather far away from him. He sat down and decided to let her calm down before they talked  
  
Shelby propped up against the wall and rubbed her wrist. She wasn't ready to talk to him, but she knew that she had to do. She watched as he sat down on the bed and pulled his leg up to his chest. She wasn't sure what he was thinking, and she didn't know if she wanted to know.  
  
************************************  
  
  
Auggie walked over to Juliete who was sitting by the fireplace. He sat down beside her and entwined his fingers together. He looked out over the lodge and then turned his attention to Juliete  
  
Auggie: Hey Jules  
  
She turned and smiled at him  
  
Juliete: Hey Auggie  
  
Auggie: So, ya doin' anything tonight?  
  
Juliete's eyes lit up and she giggled at him  
  
Juliete: We're going to be stuck here for a while Auggie. Where would I go?  
  
Auggie nodded his head  
  
Auggie: That's good then  
  
He stood up and walked off, Juliete smiling as he did  
  
*I wonder what he has up his sleeve* Juliete thought excitedly.  
  
***************************************  
  
Shelby looked at Scott who really hadn't moved at all. Neither had she for that matter…   
  
Shelby: So, uh, what exactly were you wanting to talk about?  
  
Scott turned around and smiled at her. He shrugged his shoulders and stood up, slowly walking towards her  
  
Scott: Stuff  
  
He leaned against the rail that was about five feet away from her  
  
Shelby raised her eyebrows  
  
Shelby: Such as…  
  
Scott put his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders again  
  
Scott: I want to know what is bothering you and to…  
  
Shelby snapped, she stood up straight to face Scott and her shield was put up  
  
Shelby: What is bothering me i…  
  
Scott stood up and put his hands over Shelby's mouth before she could say anything else. He noticed the shock look on her face…he put his finger up to his lips motioning for her not to speak.  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes and nodded her head to agree  
  
Scott slowly brought his hand from Shelby's mouth. He leaned back up against the rail and smirked at her…  
  
Scott: Thanks for not biting it off.  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes at him  
  
Shelby: I was 'bout to  
  
Scott laughed at her  
  
Scott: I know you were  
  
Shelby gave him a small smile but her look turned to a serious one again, and so did Scott's  
  
Scott: I also want to explain to you why I left and couldn't tell you  
  
Shelby continued staring at him hard  
  
Scott took in a deep breath…  
  
Scott: and I wanted to tell you I was sorry  
  
Shelby gave him a small appreciative smile  
  
Scott motioned towards the beds  
  
Scott: So can we talk  
  
Shelby bit her lip…  
  
Shelby: Ok  
  
She nodded her head and Scott smiled at her  
  
*************************************   
  
Peter walked up the stairs, hoping that the phone was working. He decided it was time to call Chloe and ask her for money. He hadn't talked to her in over a year, mostly because he didn't want to ask her for money, and see that victory look on her face. He rolled his eyes as he picked up the phone…  
  
Peter: Darn, it's working.  
  
He dialed the number and listened to someone on the other line pick up  
  
"Hello"  
  
Peter: Hey Chloe, it's Peter  
  
"Peter, I haven't heard from you in so long"  
  
Peter let out a loud sigh  
  
*It wasn't from lack of effort* he thought to himself  
  
Peter: Yeah, sorry about that.   
  
"So, what do I owe to the pleasure of talking to you?"  
  
Peter: Well Chloe, the weather here is pretty bad and…  
  
"Say no more, you need money"  
  
Peter sighed  
  
Peter: Yeah, Chloe, the place is flooded  
  
"Well, how much are we talking?"  
  
Peter looked around  
  
Peter: I don't know, how much are you willing to loan me?  
  
"Oh, so it's a on loan now?"  
  
Peter: Yeah Chloe, it's a loan  
  
"Well, if you let me call Tom I will see what I can get together  
  
Peter rolled his eyes, he knew Chloe was just playing with him now to get on his nerves, and he didn't have the time  
  
Peter: Ok Chloe, that sounds good  
  
"Bye Peter, I will talk to you soon"  
  
He listened as she hung up the phone  
  
He put the phone down  
  
Peter: Bye to you too Chloe  
  
He began walking down the stairs, wondering what the school was going to do with out more money than what they had…  
  
************************************  
  
Scott looked up at Shelby who was sitting on the bed across from him. She had her hands entwined together and she was looking at the ground. Neither one of them had opened conversation, and Scott was beginning to think this was just worthless…   
  
Shelby took a quick glance up at Scott. His leg was pulled up in front of him and his arm was draped over his knee. He had been staring at her for what seemed like forever, and Shelby wanted so badly to stare back. She knew she couldn't though because she would get lost in his eyes and tell him everything, and she would probably end up regretting it.  
  
Scott put his leg down off the bed and rested his chin in his hand  
  
Scott: I guess we could talk  
  
Shelby looked up at him and nodded her head  
  
Shelby: Ok  
  
Scott rubbed a hand through his hair  
  
Scott: Shelby, I really am sorry for not telling you  
  
He looked at her, hoping to see…something  
  
Scott: I wanted to tell you, more than anything.  
  
Shelby: Yeah, I know, you couldn't…  
  
Scott: I thought about you every second when I was away from you  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes  
  
Shelby: Please Scott…  
  
He looked at her  
  
Scott: No, it's true, I did  
  
Shelby gave him a small smile  
  
Shelby: Thank you then  
  
Scott nodded his head  
  
Scott: So,…did you…  
  
Shelby looked up at him  
  
Scott: Did you miss me?  
  
Shelby placed a lose strand of hair behind her ear  
  
Shelby: Did you miss me?  
  
Scott gave her a confused look  
  
Scott: I just told you that I thought about you twenty-four seven   
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* Yeah, but were you thinking about how you should have told me good bye, or were you thinking about how you hoped you would never see me again…There's just so many possibilities   
  
Shelby quickly stood up to leave, but Scott stepped in her path  
  
She looked up and gave him an annoyed look  
  
Shelby: What? Just move…  
  
She tried to push pass him, but he wouldn't let her by  
  
Scott: Did you hear yourself back there?  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes  
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* No, I just speak and don't listen  
  
Scott: Shelby, why did you say that? You know I would never think that about you.  
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* Yeah you're right, you were probably to busy to even think  
  
He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes  
  
Scott: Look at me Shelby  
  
She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her  
  
Shelby: Hell Scott, let me go. Are you trying to hurt me?  
  
Scott loosened his grip on her, but continued to lightly hold on to her shoulders  
  
Scott: Sorry, but Shelby, I would never think that about you. I couldn't…  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes, but deep down she knew that he wouldn't…she slowly nodded her head  
  
Shelby: I know  
  
Scott nodded his head at her  
  
Scott: Good   
  
He took in a deep breath  
  
Scott: Now, let me say this. I missed you, I thought about you, and I wanted so badly to call you. I'm not Hayden Christensen, I'm Scott Barringer. I know I left, but now I'm back and…  
  
He looked up at the ceiling  
  
Scott: I'm not gonna leave you again   
  
Shelby looked up at him and smiled, but then she shook her head  
  
Shelby: No, you can't do this. You have a future, and I'm not going to mess it up for you.  
  
She jogged to the door and opened it. She was about to step out then a piece of plywood fell from the roof and blocked the door.   
  
Shelby: Son of a mother…  
  
She closed the door and turned around to face Scott.   
  
Shelby: Guess we'll be here for a while   
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Next: What goes on between Scott and Shelby?   
  
……..It's impossible to hide your feelings forever….  
  
  
  
Sorry it took so long, I've been busy. If this chapter didn't make any sense, I'm sorry. I have the flu and don't feel to great at the moment. I hope you enjoyed it though  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  



End file.
